


Hand and Sword

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hana finds Sakura a gift (which might be for herself).
Relationships: Kazahana | Hana/Sakura
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Hand and Sword

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'open'

Sakura couldn't help a little smile as she wandered into the weapons 'shop' and Hana started to greet her before trailing off. She knew her presence was a surprise, but she couldn't not visit Hana when she had time! Besides, it wasn't like she was trying to staff the place-- That would be a complete disaster and she was thankful that Takumi had stepped in when she'd been assigned the task. 

"I wasn't expecting to see you today," Hana said with a smile. "Can I interest you in a dagger or two? Maybe a Nohrian sword? There's..." 

"It'd probably be like the last time," Sakura said quickly. That had been awkward. Takumi had tried, too, but Hana's attempt had been a spectacular disaster. 

Hana blushed and nodded. 

"You might be right," she finally said. "But the Nohrian swords feel a little different. There _is_ one that might be a better fit than my katana." 

Sakura hesitated. She'd been working on her archery, yes, and she did want to be more useful, but a sword? 

"I'll hold it?" Sakura finally said. The shop was open, after all, and she didn't dare wave it around where someone might see or, worse, be injured by it. 

Hana nodded and ran around the counter. She really had already thought it through, which made Sakura blush. 

When handed to her, Sakura was surprised by the shape and size of the blade. It did feel different, somehow, and for a brief moment she could almost imagine running into battle with it. 

"Like this," Hana said as she slid around Sakura's back, helping Sakura hold it properly, her hands over Sakura's, warm... With a few nudges, she'd fixed Sakura's stance, though really, Sakura just wanted to lean back into Hana's arms. Surely, Hana knew that too. 

Maybe this was why Hana was encouraging her? More time together... It was a nice thought, though truly Sakura didn't mind just being close. She wanted to be close... 

"Not bad," Hana declared a moment later. "I'll buy it for you and we can practice later!" 

Sakura found herself nodding. She couldn't imagine ever being a master like Hana or her brothers, but it would be nice... Being with Hana was always so nice. 

"Thank you," she said softly. And then she was holding the sword on her own and it felt almost magical. 

Hana kissed her quickly on the cheek. 

"Anything for you," she replied. 

And Sakura knew she meant that.


End file.
